The Once And Smurfy King/Part 3
Later on, Sophia joined her parents Brainy and Librarian at the dining commons, where they ate dinner together with the other Smurfs. Sophia acted like she couldn't eat her food fast enough, which made her parents seem rather concerned for her. "Are you all right, Sophia?" Librarian asked. "You seem to be smurfing through your dinner faster than you can digest it." "Oh, I'm fine, Mama...I just got a lot on my mind lately, namely this story that I'm trying to write," Sophia answered. "You're trying to write your own fictional work?" Brainy said, sounding intrigued. "Well, good for you. I'd like to smurf a copy of your work when you're finished with it. Anyway, what is your story about?" "Oh, it's about a Smurf in the village who becomes king, back in the days before I was smurfed," Sophia replied. "Darling, we've already smurfed through this enough times...your Papa was the one who became King Smurf when your Grandpa was gone for a while," Librarian said. "I don't know why you can't accept it as the truth." "How could Papa ever be such a terrible king over his fellow Smurfs, much less even be a king?" Sophia asked. "That's because I wanted to be like your Grandpa Smurf so much, that I couldn't wait to smurf into his role whenever he was gone, Sophia," Brainy answered. "All I wanted was the respect of my fellow Smurfs, and if I could smurf myself to be much like Grandpa Smurf, then I thought others could like me better." "I know how you feel, Brainy, because I smurfed the same way when I was Mother Smurfette's assistant," Librarian said as she looked into Brainy's eyes. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I was queen of my fellow Smurfettes if she smurfed me in charge whenever she was gone." "The thing is, I caused the Smurfs to forget about the dam that they were supposed to be smurfing on, when I assumed authority and made the Smurfs service me as their king and not the task that Papa Smurf wanted them to smurf on," Brainy added. "The village would have been flooded if your Grandpa Smurf hadn't smurfed back from his trip to stop us from fighting with each other." "I'm sorry that you don't believe that your Papa could be such a terrible Smurf like that, honey, but every Smurf makes mistakes, including me, and those are the parts of our history that we should learn from so we don't repeat those mistakes," Librarian said to Sophia. "So you think my story idea is too unsmurfy to write about, simply because I don't agree with you?" Sophia asked. "There's nothing unsmurfy about your story idea, Sophia, as long as you know the facts and don't try to smurf them up with a lot of fictional embellishments that make people wonder if your story even actually happened," Brainy said. Sophia sighed. "I always smurfed up to you as my hero, Papa. I don't want anything to make you smurf like you're anything other than one." "I appreciate you trying to smurf up to me as the Smurf you should emulate, Sophia, and you should never give up being the smart little daughter that I expect you to be, for your sake and for everyone else's, because your friends are going to smurf to you when they need information that they can't smurf elsewhere," Brainy said consolingly. "Just smurf it easy on trying to smurf your Papa as a hero in places where he honestly never felt that he was one, sweetheart," Librarian said, placing her hand on Sophia's to express her concern for her daughter. ----- Later on in her own house, Sophia continued with writing her story. She was now at the part where Anonymous, who became Lord Smurf the First, would make his first official decree to his fellow Smurfs through Harmony, whom he assigned to be his official spokesperson. Every Smurf had now gathered around Harmony as they heard him sound a signal from his drum kit. "The first official decree: 'All Smurfs are to respect and obey Lord Smurf the First at all times'," Harmony stated. "'Any Smurf refusing to do so will be severely smurfed.'" "Severely smurfed?" Handy repeated. "Well, that's a bit strong, much stronger than my odor," Sloppy said. "Michty me, I didn't think the laddie would smurf the offense of laughing at him so seriously," Duncan said. "I certainly wasn't expecting this response from him myself, my friend," Tapper said. "Just who does he smurf he is, anyway, calling himself Lord Smurf the First and then smurfing us orders like this?" Smurfette wondered. "And how come Tailor doesn't smurf me a suit like his?" Vanity added. "Hey, what's smurfing on with this, Harmony Smurf?" Hefty demanded. "Don't smurf at me. I'm just smurfing what's on this decree that comes straight from Lord Smurf the First," Harmony responded. "See, Smurfs? What did I smurf you?" Brainy said in his usual I-told-you-so tone. "That's why you should have voted for me instead of Anonymous Smurf, because there's no telling what a Smurf like him would actually do with power, since we all know that power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absosmurfly, and furthermore..." "Wait right here," Hefty told his fellow Smurfs as he rubbed his right arm and made a fist with his right hand. "I'm going to smurf a few words with Lord Smurf the First about this." "Yeah, that's the spirit, Hefty," Handy said in encouragement as he and the other Smurfs watched Hefty head off in the direction of Anonymous' house. Anonymous soon heard the loud pounding on his door which startled him. He went to open it, and suddenly found himself face to face with a very angry Hefty Smurf. "Okay, just who do you smurf you are, smurfing us this smurfery?" Hefty shouted, backing Anonymous into a wall and poking his chest hard several times. "You think just because you're elected, you can smurf us around like that? And do you think others are going to smurf for that as well?" Anonymous was so startled by Hefty's confrontation that it took him a while to steel himself up and address his fellow Smurf without any fear. "But...but...but that's the reason I need Smurfs like you," he finally said. "I need a Smurf who's strong enough to smurf discipline among the Smurfs. And with your great qualities, I can trust that you will be able to smurf law and order in this village. Do you agree?" Hefty found himself surprised to even agree with what Anonymous was saying about him. "Well, I..." "Good, because I hereby appoint you as captain-colonel-general in chief of the Royal Law Enforcement Bureau," Anonymous said boldly, placing his hand on Hefty's shoulder. "Your first duty is to pick a few Smurfs that are well-smurfed to be your deputies." Outside, the other Smurfs were waiting, wondering what's going on with Hefty's confrontation with Anonymous. "Poor Lord Smurf the First...I'm starting to feel really sorry for the laddie and what he must be smurfing through right now," Duncan said. "Hey, here comes Hefty," Tuffy said, as they turned toward the door of Anonymous' house to see Hefty exit. He had a look upon his face that made the others wonder how his confrontation with Anonymous went. Then suddenly Hefty pointed out to three Smurfs standing in the crowd...three of which surprisingly didn't include Duncan or Tuffy. "You, you, and you...you will smurf with me, by the order of Lord Smurf the First," he commanded. "What about me?" Brainy asked, sounding like he was left out. "Michty me, what in smurf's name is happening?" Duncan asked, looking on in surprise. "Yeah, what is Hefty Smurf doing with those Smurfs?" Tuffy asked, also surprised. "This can't be!" Handy exclaimed, as they now saw that the three Smurfs chosen by Hefty were given halberds to carry along with their captain and started marching forth under his orders. "All right, everyone, get smurfing," Hefty shouted, as the others fearfully backed away from him. "And if anyone smurfs trouble, I'll smurf him a good one." ----- Meanwhile, Anonymous took a good look around his house and realized that where he lived wasn't suitable enough for a king, so he wrote up another decree for Harmony to announce to the general public. "A public notice to all the Smurfs," Harmony spoke, "By the order of Lord Smurf the First, all Smurfs must report in the main smurf in one hour with shovels and pickaxes to smurf the grand palace of our Majesty." This made the Smurfs groan in protest. "A grand palace? He can go smurf in a shack for all I smurf," one Smurf said. "I'd say let him smurf his own palace if he really wants it," another Smurf said. "Same here," a third Smurf said, and they all went their separate ways after hearing the decree. An hour later, Anonymous stepped out of his house and went to the village square, hoping that he would find many Smurfs just eager and waiting to pay homage to him by building his grand palace. But when he got there, all Anonymous saw were three Smurfs -- Brainy, Clumsy, and Tapper -- standing there with shovels. "Well, your Royal Smurfiness, I'm here, and at least we have a few other volunteers for the job," Brainy said. This made Anonymous very angry. "CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD!" he shouted. "There's no need to shout, your Majesty," Brainy said. "I'll go smurf him right away." "There's no need to smurf anywhere, my fellow Brainy," Tapper said as he saw Hefty and his guards approaching them. "I want you to go and smurf as many Smurfs as you can and smurf them under threat of smurf to smurf my new palace," Anonymous commanded Hefty. "Is that understood?" "Yes, Your Lordship, I'll smurf on it right away," Hefty said, as he and his guards went forth to round up every Smurf that they can. "Gosh, Tapper, I wonder why Lord Smurf the First would be this harsh in getting Smurfs to smurf his royal palace," Clumsy said. "I do not like how things are smurfing around here, my fellow Clumsy, but I will smurf respect for our king's authority nonetheless," Tapper replied. The Smurfs reacted in anger as they were rounded up from their homes to start building the palace. "Who do you smurf you are? Smurfing us under threat of smurf like that?" "You should be ashamed of yourselves to smurf us like that!" "It's a violation of the rights of every Smurf!" "You and Lord Smurf the First won't smurf away with this!" "This is a disgrace!" Soon work on the grand palace began, as the guards oversaw the Smurfs to make sure none of them were slacking off or doing anything that they deemed was unsmurfy. Most of the Smurfs assembled for the job didn't like how they were being used to perform such a construction job. "I hate smurfing holes," Grouchy said as he and a few other Smurfs were deep inside one. "So do we!" the few other Smurfs shouted. Lazy decided that he was going to take a break and sneak off to rest. He looked to see that nobody else was looking, then tried to sneak away, but soon found himself face to face with Hefty, who just stared at him with a very cold hard stare. Lazy realized that he wasn't going to be able to sneak off anywhere and so returned back to what he was doing. However, he decided to make it look like he was working and just fell asleep while he was leaning on his shovel. "Hey, here comes Lord Smurf the First!" one of the Smurfs shouted. Every Smurf turned to see that Anonymous was paying a visit to the construction site to see how things were going firsthand. "I see that things are smurfing along pretty well without any problems, are they not, Handy?" Anonymous said as he spoke directly to Handy after his observation. "We should have your grand palace complete in a few days, by my estimation, your Lordship," Handy replied. "A smurfy job you're doing," Anonymous said, smiling. "Continue." "Yes, sir, Lord Smurf the First," Brainy said, overhearing the conversation. After Anonymous had left the construction site, Brainy went around to rally his fellow Smurfs. "Okay, every Smurf, let's smurf our hearts and souls into our smurf for our Majesty Lord Smurf the First. And if our Smurfship wants us to smurf our best for him, then that's what we're going to smurf." "Michty me, can you believe what we're smurfing from Brainy's own mouth, laddie?" Duncan said, speaking in a low voice to his friend Tapper. "I can't believe this is the same Smurf who was originally opposing Anonymous being the village leader, and now he seems to be smurfing all over him." "I would have to agree with you that Brainy's behavior change is indeed strange, my fellow Duncan," Tapper replied. "But what can we expect from Brainy anyway except to follow whoever becomes our leader." "I would have liked Anonymous better as a leader if he wasn't smurfing this ridiculous title of Lord Smurf the First, like he's supposed to be the lord of everything like your Almighty," Duncan said. "It's right for us to smurf out best for Lord Smurf the First, because he smurfs only the best for us, my fellow Smurfs," Brainy continued rambling on. "Every leader should always be entitled to the admiration of those he is in charge of, and Lord Smurf the First is a Smurf who's truly worthy of the admiration he's come to expect from all of..." Brainy's ramblings were cut short as a Smurf on top of a scaffolding dropped a bucket of white paint right on his head. The Smurfs all laughed as Brainy staggered around, trying to get his bearings as he couldn't see where he was going. "I'm going to tell Lord Smurf the First about this, Smurfs, just you wait," Brainy complained. ----- Within a few days, the work on the grand palace was complete. The Smurfs had all gathered around the front of the huge building as Lord Smurf the First was about to make his solemn entry. Soon with Harmony taking the lead as the drummer, Anonymous was being carried in a palanquin, with him now wearing a crown and a regal cape to go with his gold-colored suit and carrying a mushroom-topped scepter, until the two Smurfs bearing his palanquin stopped at the palace's entrance. Anonymous stepped out, and the Smurfs stepped back and gave him room to make his entry. "Well, I'll be smurfed, laddies," Duncan said as he and the other Smurfs with him watched. "He's smurfing the royal treatment" "He's smurfing too big for his smurfs, Dunk," Tuffy said. "That palace is just as big as his head...a smurfect fit," Jokey said with a laugh. "Oh, doesn't he look so smurfy in that gorgeous cape, Smurfette?" Vanity said. "It just smurfs my breath away looking at him." "I think this display is just a bit too much for my smurf, Vanity," Smurfette said with a bit of disgust. Soon Anonymous emerged from the balcony of his palace to speak to the assembled crowd of Smurfs below. "Fellow gentlesmurfs," he began with a loud voice, "you have indeed honored me with such a grand and magnificent palace which I will treasure in my smurf forever. And for all the hard work you have smurfed into smurfing this, all I can smurf is...I am proud of you." Anonymous had his eyes closed the entire time he said that. When he opened them, though, he saw that the only Smurfs left standing to give him praise were Brainy and Clumsy, both of whom were clapping. "Long live Lord Smurf the First," they both shouted enthusiastically. Anonymous just stared angrily at the two Smurfs, feeling insulted by the lack of attention the others were giving him. ----- Sometime later, Hefty was going about on his rounds as the captain of the guard when Jokey approached him carrying a present. "Hey, Hefty, I've got a little present for you for all the hard work you're smurfing protecting us," Jokey said. "For me?" Hefty said, stopping to receive the gift. "I wonder what it is that's so worthy of smurfing the captain of the guard?" "Why don't you open it to find out? It's a real surprise," Jokey said with a slight laugh. Hefty put down his halberd and opened the present, only for it to explode in his face. Jokey burst out laughing when he saw Hefty with his face all covered in soot. "See? I told you it was a surprise!" he said while laughing. Hefty looked very angrily at Jokey. "Oh, so you want to be a wise Smurf, eh?" he said as he picked up his halberd and pointed the bladed end of it toward Jokey. "Let's see you laugh when I smurf you before our Majesty, for daring to smurf an insult to his royal guards, especially its captain." Jokey looked fearful as he was brought before Lord Smurf the First, who was now sitting on his throne in the room overlooking the village. The other Smurfs who were passing by this scene were wondering what was going on that would bring Jokey in danger of breaking the law and being brought before the king. "It smurfed like this, Your Grace," Hefty began to say after Jokey was brought into the throne room before the king. "He said, 'I've got a little present for you,' and..." "...and you opened it, and it went kasmurf in your face," Anonymous finished what Hefty was about to say, laughing afterward. "Oh, Captain, you've got to have a smurf of humor. This is Jokey Smurf's usual style of making sure we don't smurf ourselves too seriously around here. This case is officially dismissed." He then turned to Jokey. "You are free to go, Jokey Smurf, but don't ever smurf anything like this ever again." "Oh, thank you, your Royal Smurfiness," Jokey said, sounding a bit grateful. "Here, I've got a little present for you as a token of my esteem." "For me?" Anonymous said as Jokey presented him with a gift. "Oh, this should be a gift that's worthy of my royal title and smurfing. Thank you." "Don't mention it," Jokey said with a smile. Anonymous opened the present, only for it to expode and cover his face in soot. Jokey laughed as he pulled a surprise on the king himself. But Anonymous was not amused. "SMURF HIM INTO PRISON!" he shouted. Jokey looked surprised and fearful as Hefty herded him away from the throne room. "To...to prison...just for that?" he protested. "You've got to be smurfing, right? Come on, Your Lordship, smurf something, huh?" A short while later, Jokey found himself in a prison cell, wearing a striped hat and pants and wearing a ball and chain around his left ankle. "I guess he wasn't smurfing," he said to himself sadly. ----- Almost immediately word of Jokey's arrest and imprisonment spread throughout the entire village. Most of the Smurfs seem outraged that Lord Smurf the First would do such a thing to Jokey of all Smurfs. "Sacre bleu, this is an outrageous abuse of power," Painter vehemently said. "I hate abuse of power," Grouchy said. "I can't believe that such a Smurf like him would turn out to be a power-hungry tyrant," Poet said. "I hate power-hungry tyrants," Grouchy said. "Gosh, this sounds real serious," Clumsy said as he was standing around with his fellow Smurfs talking about the incident. "But what are we going to smurf about it?" Smurfette asked. "What can we do, Smurfette?" Handy said. "Anonymous is king of the village, and we either smurf in line or we smurf the same thing that Jokey smurfed." "Well, I'd like to smurf that laddie a good piece of my smurf, whether he's king or not," Duncan said. "Hold it, my fellow Smurfs," Brainy said. "I'm sure that Lord Smurf the First is a Smurf that is pretty capable of listening to reason. I am very confident in the belief that if I could smurf with him on behalf of our fellow Smurf Jokey, he would be able to smurf the error of his ways and smurf Jokey from his custody." "I would have to agree with Brainy on this, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. "Let's see if our king is capable of smurfing wise and sound reasoning first before we smurf anything more violent." "It's your show, Brainy Smurf," Handy said. Brainy nodded in acceptance before he headed straight into Lord Smurf the First's throne room to seek an audience with the king. "Lord Smurf the First, I really hate to be a bother," Brainy began, "but in all fairness, the Smurfs and I smurf that you haven't smurfed right in the matter of Jokey Smurf. And it's my opinion that you should smurf Jokey Smurf free, because of the proverb, 'the smurf populi is the smurf Dei.' And by smurfing Jokey Smurf without proper due process, you are..." Brainy was promptly hurled out of the castle by Hefty, landing on his head. "...violating his legal rights as a citizen of the Smurf Village," he finished with a groan. The other Smurfs who saw this happening were appalled by this action. "Down with Lord Smurf the First!" they all shouted. "C'mon, laddies, to the palace!" Duncan shouted, as he led a group of Smurfs to storm the palace. "We're not gonna take it...no, we ain't gonna take it...we're not gonna take it anymore," Sloppy sang as he joined the Smurfs in their revolt. Tracker saw the angry crowd approaching and went into the throne room to warn his king. "Lord Smurf the First, the Smurfs are in revolt!" he said. "They're smurfing straight to the palace smurfing anti-Lord Smurf statements!" "Release the guards," Anonymous commanded. Soon the guards surrounded the entrance to the palace and advanced toward the angry crowd, driving them away. The Smurfs all responded with boos and negative remarks as they made their retreat. "Smurfing the palace directly isn't going to smurf us anywhere, laddies," Duncan said after their retreat. "We need to smurf another plan of attack." "I have an idea, but we'll need to smurf this a secret," Smurfette said. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Once And Smurfy King chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles